Timeline
The timeline is one of the important themes in the ''Final Destination'' series. In chronological order, the events that happened in Final Destination 5 were the earliest, lead in to Final Destination, as both of the movies took place in 2000. Final Destination 2 was the next chronological event, and it took place in 2001; Final Destination 3 was next and it took place in 2005. The events that happened in The Final Destination were the most recent (and currently the last), and took place in 2009. June 1705Tricentennial was in June 2005. * McKinley, Pennsylvania was founded. Sometime in 1856 * Hice Pale Ale is first brewed in McKinley, Pennsylvania.Seen on the back of a delivery truck April 14 1865 *Assassination of Abraham LincolnSeen in a photograph in Final Destination 3 Thursday, 22 March 1951 * Dennis Lapman is born. Sunday, 31 October 1954 * William Bludworth is born. Sometime in 1956 * Eugene Dix is born. Sometime in 1959 * Agent Schreck is born. Tuesday, 24 May 1960 * George Lanter is born to Mrs. Lanter. Thursday, 3 January 1963 * Nora Carpenter is born. Sometime around 1965 * Agent Weine is born. Thursday, 3 March 1966 * Andy Kewzer is born. Sometime in 1970 * Jim Block is born. * Peter Friedkin is born. Wednesday, 28 January 1970 * Kat Jennings is born to Mrs. Jennings. Monday, 15 June 1970 * Valerie Lewton is born. Wednesday, 30 September 1970 * Isaac Palmer is born. Sometime around 1971 * Carter Daniels is born. Friday, 23 April 1971 * Samantha Lane is born. Sunday, 25 April 1971 * Isabella Hudson is born. Tuesday, 17 August 1971 * Cynthia Daniels is born. Wednesday, 10 January 1973 * Thomas Burke is born. Sunday, 12 May 1974 * Rory Peters is born to Mrs. Peters. Sometime in 1975 * Sam Lawton is born. Sometime in 1976 * Molly Harper is born. * Nathan Sears is born. Tuesday, 8 June 1976 * Olivia Castle is born. Sometime in 1977 * Candice Hooper is born. Monday, 21 February 1977 * Evan Lewis is born. Sunday, 29 January 1978 * Dano Estevez is born. Saturday, 20 May 1978 * Hunt Wynorski is born. Thursday, 1 March 1979 * Shaina McKlank is born. Thursday, 9 June 1980 * Kimberly Corman is born to Michael Corman and Mrs. Corman. Sunday, 10 August 1980 * Frankie Whitman is born. Between Sunday, 5 September 1981 and May 13 1982When Kimberly looks up Clear Rivers on the computer, it states that she is 19; for her to be nineteen, she must have been born between September 1981 and May 1982. The article states that she is 19, so these are the only available dates. *Clear Rivers is born to Mr. Rivers and Mrs. Rivers. Thursday, 11 March 1982 * Carter Horton is born. Friday, 14 May 1982 * Billy Hitchcock is born. Monday, 18 October 1982 * Brian Gibbons is born to Peter Gibbons and Mrs. Gibbons. Saturday, 25 September 1982Alex's passport listed this date. *Alex Browning is born to Barbara Browning and Ken Browning. Wednesday, 20 October 1982 * Tod Waggner is born to Jerry Waggner and Linda Waggner. Thursday, 19 May 1983 * Terry Chaney is born. Saturday, 17 March 1984 * Nadia Monroy is born. Thursday, 3 January 1985 * Lori Milligan is born. Thursday, 29 August 1985Kimberly says to Clear that "the next one died. A fifteen year old kid"; Tim dies on 14 May 2001, so must have been born before 14 May 1986 to be 15. *Tim Carpenter is born to Mr. Carpenter and Nora Carpenter. Tuesday, 3 September 1985 * Janet Cunningham is born. Monday, 19 May 1986 * Terry Chaney is born. * Nick O'Bannon is born. Monday, 28 July 1986 * Frankie Cheeks is born. Sometime in 1987 * Amber Regan is born. Sunday, 28 June 1987 * Erin Ulmer is born. Friday, 23 October 1987 * Perry Malinowski is born. Sunday, 22 November 1987 * Wendy Christensen is born to Mr. Christensen and Mrs. Christensen. Sometime in 1988 * Ian McKinley is born. Tuesday, 26 January 1988 * Carrie Dreyer is born. Tuesday, 12 April 1988 * Ashlyn Halperin is born. Wednesday, 27 April 1988 * Julie Christensen is born to Mr. Christensen and Mrs. Christensen. Sunday, 3 July 1988 * Ashley Freund is born. Friday, 23 September 1988 * Lewis Romero is born. Wednesday, 28 September 1988 * Kevin Fischer is born to Mr. Fischer. Sunday, 27 November 1988 *Jason Wise is born.﻿ Sometime before 1992 * Jonathan Groves is born. Sometime in 1997 *Mr. Carpenter was killed in an accident. Nora reveals that her husband dies in an accident 4 years prior to Final Destination 2. 31 August 1997 *Princess Diana dies in a car accident in ParisMentioned in Final Destination 3 Sometime between 25 September 1998 and Saturday, 13 May 2000Alex is born in 1982, and you have to be at least 16 to learn to drive, so the earliest he could have learned to drive is his sixteenth birthday on the 25 September 1998 and the latest he could have learned to drive is Friday, 12 May 2000 as that is the day before Flight 180 explodes and he gives Clear a lift home after Flight 180 explodes. *Alex Browning learns to drive. Sometime Before April 2000William Bludworth is already an undertaker and already knows about Death in Final Destination 5, which is set in April 2000. *William Bludworth learns information about Death and becomes an undertaker; he also witnesses at least one accident that has survivors who are hunted by Death.He says "I've seen this before." when talking to Sam which means he has seen Death hunt down a group of survivors at least once. *Olivia Castle rides Devil's Flight as she has a picture of herself in front of it. Wednesday, 26 April 2000According to Debbie White's timetable, there was something written on this date. *Sam Lawton has a premonition that the North Bay Bridge collapses, and gets his friends, Candice Hooper, Isaac Palmer, Olivia Castle, Peter Friedkin, Nathan Sears, Dennis Lapman and Molly Harper, who is his girlfriend, off of the bridge; Molly, having survived the vision, was never meant to die on the bridge anyway. Sam's survival does, unknowingly, doom everyone from Final Destination 5, 1 and 2, to death as they are all linked together; but it does save Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke. Thursday, 27 April 2000Due to the fact that the characters wore different clothes on this day, and photos of the collapsed bridge hanging in the police station, it can be assumed that it's not the day the bridge collapsed, so it's the day after the disaster happened. *Sam Lawton, Molly Harper, Peter Friedkin, and the other survivors were questioned by Agent Jim Block about the collapses of North Bay Bridge. Friday, 28 April 2000 *The memorial service of the North Bay Bridge casualties was held in the evening. *Candice dies after she snaps her spine during her gymnastic practice for a tournament at night. Saturday, 29 April 2000 *Isaac Palmer is killed after a Buddha statue falls down and crushed his head during a acupuncture massage session at the Ming Yun Spa. Then later Olivia goes for a laser eye treatment and gets killed when she accidentally falls off the building and smashed onto a car's windshield. Sunday, 30 April 2000 *Roy Carson was killed after Nathan accidentally pushes him onto a path of a hook, impaling him in the head. Then minutes later Dennis gets killed after a stray wrench flies out and penetrates his head. *Agent Jim Block was killed by Peter Friedkin by shooting him three times in the back. Then Peter was killed by Sam Lawton after he attempted to kill Sam's girlfriend, Molly Harper, by impaling him with a cooking skewer. Sam's action of killing Peter Friedkin, did, unknowingly, doom Molly to death on Flight 180 as she cheated death by not dying at Peter's hand. Sometime between Sunday, 30 April 2000 and Saturday, 13 May 2000He is an Undertaker in Final Destination 5 and is a Mortician and has his own funeral home in Final Destination so must have been promoted between these two dates as the first date is when Final Destination 5, which is set before Final Destination, is set; the second date, 13 May 2000, is when Flight 180 explodes. *William Bludworth is promoted from Undertaker to Mortician and opens his own funeral home called Bludworth Funeral Homes. Sometime before Saturday, 13 May 2000 *Clear Rivers learns to driveShe gets in a car to try and escape Death by driving away in Final Destination, so we know she can drive. and Mr. Rivers is killed; his widow Mrs. Rivers soon remarries to a man that Mr. Rivers wouldn't have gone anywhere near. Saturday, 13 May 2000 *Alex Browning had a premonition about the explosion of Flight 180, he then got kicked off the plane along with Clear Rivers, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Valerie Lewton, Terry Chaney and Tod Waggner. *Flight 180 exploded, killing 287 people, including Larry Murnau, George Waggner, Blake Dreyer, Christa Marsh, Sam Lawton, and Molly Harper. People were killed on the ground from falling debris, including Nathan Sears. *The survivors were interrogated by Agents Weine and Schreck. Then they were taken home by their parents, except for Ms. Lewton - who didn't have family members that lived with her - and Clear - who carpooled with Alex and his father Mr. Browning. 14 June 2000 * Billy barely passes his driving test. The instructor tells him, "Young man, you will die at a very young age!". Wednesday, 21 June 2000 * A memorial for the casualties of Flight 180 is held at Mount Abraham High School. * Tod Waggner was strangled to death in an accident. The police arrive and think at first that it's a suicide and Tod and George's parents, Jerry and Linda Waggner turn against Alex Browning. * Sometime, during the night, William Bludworth is called to Tod's house to retrieve his body. Thursday, 22 June 2000 * In the early afternoon, Kimberly Corman, confused at how someone could strangle themselves in the bathtub, watches the news report about Tod on television and avoids her death, because she stopped to watch it at a hardware store in the mall, and her mother is killed right outside by carjackers while waiting for her. She later realises that they should have both died that day. * Alex visited Clear and the two of them visit William Bludworth at night and discover he has Tod's Body. They also learn about Death, its design, and how to cheat it. Friday, 23 June 2000 *Terry Chaney got hit by a speeding bus at daytime. Kat Jennings is on this bus, and, disgusted, goes home and avoids her original death in a gas leak at the bed and breakfast she was heading to. *Ms. Valerie Lewton died after accidentally being stabbed by a kitchen knife, and incinerated when her house exploded at night. The FBI then blame Alex Browning for her death as they find one of his footprints in her blood. Because of her death, Eugene Dix is transferred to Mount Abraham High School and replaces her as an English Teacher, thus avoiding his original death the following day when a student brings a knife into school and stabs the person who replaced him at his old school. Sunday, 25 June 2000 *Alex pulls Carter out of the car, which is stuck on some train tracks, and saves him from being run over by a train, thus skipping Carter on the list. *Billy Hitchcock died after being decapitated by a dislodge piece of car wreckage from Carter's car at night. Officer Thomas Burke is called out to clean up his remains and avoids his original death in a shootout which kills his partner; the call was just early enough to allow him to escape his original death. Monday, June 26, 2000 * Clear's car almost explodes due to Death's manipulation of some live wires, but Alex saves her, electrocuting himself in the process. He is revived over the next few days, and subsequently believes everyone was skipped and that the list is over. December 2000 *Clear, Alex and Carter do eventually get to Paris where Clear notices signs that Alex is next to die, something which Carter taunts him about, causing him to walk off. Clear calls his name and he narrowly avoids being killed by a speeding bus, which causes a spear to fly into the air and break the supports holding up the sign of Le Cafe Miro 81 which swings down to hit him; Carter shoves him aside and He and Alex realizes that He is next to die just as the restaurant sign swings back strikes him in the back. Rory Peters, who was due to go to a theater that night, goes back to his hotel, disgusted by the scene. That night, the theater collapses and he survives his original death. After Carter's Death, Alex and Clear went back home to New York, and Alex didn't leave home for 3 months. Between December 2000 and March 2001 *Alex and Clear keep intervening for each other and cheat Death "a dozen times" between them; all of Alex's escaped deaths involve explosions of household items as he has still not left the house and all of Clear's escaped death also involve explosions, though of things you would find outside. After escaping Death six times, Alex dies - on the seventh time Death targets him after Carter Horton's Death - in March 2001, after being bludgeoned by a falling brick in an alley; he was talking to Clear Rivers who screams as Alex falls flat forwards and begins to bleed; a nearby passerby calls an ambulance; the ambulance arrives way too late as Alex was killed instantly by the falling brick. His funeral was, presumably, held at Bludworth Funeral Homes and his body is presumably buried here.William Bludworth ends up with the bodies of Tod Waggner and, after Alex's death, ends up with the body of Evan Lewis, so we can assume that he obtained Alex's body too. Very soon after this, Clear, knowing that she was next on Death's list, moved to the Stonybrooke Mental Asylum and would remain here for just over two months, until Monday, 14th May 2001. Sunday, 13 May 2001When Thomas, Kimberly and Clear look up Isabella's van on the computer, her license plate says 5/13/2001, placing the pile-up on 13 May 2001 *Kimberly Corman had a premonition about the pile-up on Route 23, she then blocked the ramp with her SUV, and saved Thomas Burke, Eugene Dix, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Evan Lewis and Isabella Hudson. *A pile-up, which happened on Route 23, killed 18 people, including Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman; Kimberly would have been killed here, but Officer Burke pulled her aside, allowing her to cheat death again and causing her to be sent to the end of the list. *Evan Lewis' right eye is impaled by a fire escape ladder while he is trying to escape to his burning apartment. Sometime before the following day, William Bludworth acquired Evan's body. *Alexander Chance Browning, Alex and Clear's non-canonical son, is born that day. Monday, 14 May 2001 *Kimberly Corman went to a mental hospital to visit Clear Rivers, and asked her for help. But Clear refuses, explains Alex's death to her, learns that the pattern is going backwards and that Kimberly will be the last to die. Clear, knowing that she is still on Death's list, mentally realises that she, herself, would actually be last, as this would seal the rift. *Nora Carpenter took her son Tim Carpenter to a dentist's office for a routine check-up. After that, Tim was crushed by a falling glass pane and killed, right in front of Nora, Kimberly and Thomas. *Now knowing that innocent people will die if she remains in the Stonybrooke Mental Asylum, Clear decides to help Kimberly, so she leaves the mental hospital; together Clear, Kimberly and Thomas all visit William Bludworth and, as Clear reveals the information that he told her last time she met him, Kimberly and Thomas notice that he has Evan's body. William Bludworth tells them that "only new life can defeat death", states Kimberly's name and predicts the death of Clear by telling her that she has "such a fire in her" and that people are "most alive right before they die.". *Later that night, Kimberly, Clear, Eugene, Rory, Kat and Nora were staying at Thomas's house for safe. But Nora leaves, and is decapitated by the elevator afterward. As well as this, Clear is nearly impaled by a canoe which swings down, crashes through a window and makes an electric box explode; she states that she "should have seen that coming" and it is reaffirmed that she is still on Death's list. Tuesday, 15 May 2001 *Kat, Rory, Eugene, Thomas and Kimberly all reveal they've cheated Death before and realize that it was due to the deaths of the Flight 180 survivors getting in the way of their original deaths. They also realize that if the seven survivors of Flight 180 hadn't left the plane, then the five of them would actually already be dead. *Isabella Hudson goes into labor and is escorted from the Police Station - where Thomas has her in protective custody - to The Lakeview Hospital; on the way, her van, driven by the Policeman who is escorting her to the hospital, nearly collides with Kat's car, and it serves off of the road; Eugene Dix, who received a pierced lung in the accident at the Gibbons farm, was sent to the Lakeview Hospital after the accident; thanks to Rory, Brian Gibbons is saved from being run over by an news van and is unknowingly placed onto Death's list. *Kat is killed when a dislodged pipe impales her through the head when a firefighter, who is trying to get her free, accidentally sets off the airbag in her car. The cigarette, which she had lit after scolding the rescue worker for making so much noise, falls to the ground and rolls to another pipe which has gas in it. It bursts into flames, which reach the van, causing it to explode and send a barbed wife fence - which should have killed Thomas though he fell to the floor and avoided it - at Rory, who decided to stop doing drugs; it trisects him, also cutting off his left arm, while Kimberly, Clear, and Thomas watch on in horror. *Isabella Hudson gave birth to her son and no longer remembers who Kimberly and Thomas are. A few minutes later, Eugene and Clear were killed in an explosion unintentionally caused by Clear inside the Lakeview Hospital and Kimberly discovers that Isabella was never meant to die in the pile-up on Route 23; she also discovers that the premonitions are about her; she makes a bold move, steals an ambulance and drives into a nearby lake to sacrifice herself. She nearly drowns but is saved by Thomas and is then revived in the hospital by Dr. Kalarjian. Autumn 2001 *Around Autumn 2001Mrs. Gibbons asks Kimberly how she is and Kimberly replies that she "had a good summer"; this place Brian's death around Autumn. We can safely assume this as, if it was winter, there would be no leaves on the trees. Brian Gibbons was killed after being blown apart by an exploding barbeque grill at his house, which is witnessed by his parents, Peter and Mrs. Gibbons, and Kimberly and Thomas. Between Autumn 2001 and May/June 2005 *Kimberly and Thomas lose contact with each other sometime after Brian dies; Kimberly drops out of college to peruse "other interests" and Thomas is demoted to a desk job. May/June 2005 *Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the rollercoaster, called Devil's Flight, which she and her friends are riding, would derail. She told the ride attendant to not start the ride and saved *Kevin Fischer, Ian McKinley, Erin Ulmer, Lewis Romero, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, Perry Malinowski and her sister Julie Christensen, who had, unbeknownst to her, sneaked onto the ride. *The roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition, and causes the deaths of Jason Wise, Carrie Dreyer and 5 others. *Jason's grave listed 2005 May/June 2005 *Ashlyn Halperin and Ashley Freund died when they are incinerated at their tanning beds. Saturday, May/June 2005 *A memorial for the casualties of Devil's Flight is held at McKinley High School. May/June 2005 *Ashlyn and Ashley s funeral was being held. * Frankie Cheeks is killed after a huge truck crashes into Kevin's truck, causing the motor engine to blow out and slice off the back of his head. May/June 2005 *Lewis Romero was killed when two falling gym weights fell off and crushed his head. * Ian McKinley was almost killed by a falling planks of wood but Wendy saves him just as Erin Ulmer is shot in the face by a nail gun after she stumbles backwards. June 2005 *Julie Christensen was saved from her death but Perry Malinowski was killed when a flagpole, which was launched by a Tricentennial Horse, impales her through the back and sticks out of her chest. *Ian McKinley confronts Wendy about Erin's death saying she is next to die just as a mounted signed on a cherry picker falls and bisects him in half while Julie, Kevin and Wendy look on his twitching body in horror. November 2005 * Train 081 derailed possibly killing Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Sean, Laura and every other person on the train. Wednesday, 6 January 2009 *Nick O'Bannon has a premonition about the crash at McKinley Speedway. *Nadia Monroy, Cynthia Daniels and other people die at McKinley Speedway; Nadia is the first survivor on Death's list to die, since she is outside the stadium when she dies. Thursday, 7 January 2009 * A memorial for the McKinley Speedway crash was being held at night. *Carter Daniels was killed after being blown apart by a massive explosion from his tow truck. Friday, 8 January 2009 *Carter's death was reported on TV. *Samantha Lane was killed after a rock which thrown from a lawn mower accidentally went through her eye. Saturday, 9 January 2009 *Newspaper reported Samantha's death. *Nick and Lori went to McKinley Speedway at night. Sunday, 10 January 2009 *Andy Kewzer was killed after being blown backwards by a fire extinguisher - which flew at him - and was diced by the fence outside his auto repair shop. *Janet Cunningham almost drowned in a malfunctioning car wash, until Lori and George save her. *Hunt Wynorski was killed after his anus is stuck at the pool drain and his innards were violently sucked out via the pool drainage system. *George Lanter tried to kill himself in many different ways - one of which involved hanging himself - but unsuccessful. Wednesday, 13 January 2009 *Jonathan Groves was killed inside the hospital after he is crushed by an overflown bathtub which fell through the ceiling from the above floor. *George Lanter gets hit by a speeding ambulance outside the hospital. *Nick has another premonition that saves a lot of people in a mall. However, they do not die as they were meant to be saved by Nick. Wednesday, 27 January 2009 *Nick, Lori, and Janet are killed after a truck swerves through the cafe window and runs them over. References Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination (series)